mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Capt. Roach Wolf
Early Life Roach was born into a military family, but at the of age 5 both his parents were KIA in a bombing of a hospital. In the years following Roach was adopted by a wolf family in the furry capitol, where his adopted parents enrolled him into a marine military academy were Roach got top marks in all weapons ranges and even higher marks in other subjects. Military Career When it came time to join Roach was of age 18 and chose the Capitol Marine Corp. from which Roach got the reputation of being a one man army, but after basic training Roach was assigned to the Marine Military Police. From which Roach patrolled the streets of the Capitol but in the short time of two years private first class. Roach had a high arrests record of 98 and was awarded a new posting and commendation for corporal (Cpl.). And was posted at Outpost 17, a research outpost that was devoted to finding a new energy source for the Capitol, one of these energies being dark energy. After three months there was a power overload in the dark energy core and Roach was caught in the blast absorbing most of the pure dark energy in to his body in the two years following the accident Cpl.Roach was then posted as one of the council guard. However the dark energy did not manifest itself until an attempted bombing on the council was failed as the young Cpl. tore the bombers head clean off with just his bare hands. It wasn’t long before the council put the newly ranked Sargent in the Spec Ops program where Roach served five long years as an assassin for the council leading only a squad of three. Sgt.Roach was the best marine in the corp. and lead an example for other marines to become him, but that all changed in the up coming conflict. The First Vampire War The war between the Capitol and the Vampire Empire started from a simple border dispute when one Capitol soldier insulted one of the Empire's border guard from that point it is still unclear of who fired the first shot, but what is known is that the skirmish lasted for ten hours until both sides ran out of ammo and retreated back to their cities. Three months later both sides were digging trenches and at the stroke of one the war began with the vampires firing on the Capitol troops as they moved there way up the line and in to the enemy trench. The war its self lasted five long bloody years with both sides having huge amounts of dead the Capitol had to think of something to win the war. The Mission That Would Change the War In the sixth year of the war the council gave the newly ranked Lt.Roach a covert mission behind enemy lines, a simple undercover op that would help the war effort Roach was to be sent in as the vampire queens new personal servant and in the short time of just two months Roach was able to destroy three weapons depose, five canon facilities and a motor pool. However on the date of his first wife’s death Roach sat at a bar and had five bottles of tequila and was blind drunk, but as the next morning rolled a round Roach had the queen herself on top of him when he woke up confused and having a small hang over. An Unexpected Surprise After a month the queen was indeed with child. After Roach got the order to kill the queen, the young Lt. persuade the council to postpone. The kill order of the vampire queen eight months later Jill Francesca Roach was born. After her fifth birthday she saw Roach kill her mother and the war was ended, but Jill was left with no father or mother and in the years following the Vampire Empire became a republic and Roach was given the medal of honor for going above and beyond the call of duty, and peace went on between the two nations and as for Roach, well that’s a completely different story. The new body After an assault mission on a bridge Roach, Blair, Evo,Proto and other people Roach brought the group to his private vault, vault 777 where the group got some needed rest and relaxation however the vault had a supplie of beer, vodka , wine, scotch, and other asorted drinks which evo drank all of them. Some how evo is still alive and should have died from liver faliuer roach once said that "evo is one tuff bitch". After a night of sleep the vault was attacked by dark ghouls and roach was caught in the mushroom cloud that was his vault but thanks to a soul capture unit that he gave blair he showed them the capitol and got his new body there and also showed blair that she was not the only animal in the jungle any more. Known Relationships 1. police officer jeny status (ex) 2.nurse joy status (ex) 3. hunter j status (ex) 4. blood wich queen wendy status (ex) 5. the devil status (ex) 6. victoria status (M.I.A.) (ex) 7. boxing champ linda status (ex) 8. the cat councilor status (K.I.A.) (ex) 9. Gen. Valin status (ex) 10. the devils sister status (K.I.A.) (ex) 11. foxy status (ex) 12. brinda status (ex) 13. queen b status (ex) 14. head of the hellsing organation status (ex) 15. the first vampire queen status (K.I.A.) (ex) 16. ivy status (active) 17. Lupa wolfgodess (back to together) 18. Holo (ex) Known Abilities 1. Regenration 2. far sight 3. super hearing 4. and able to see body heat 5. soul capture unit 6. able to see things no one else can (like at a crime sence ) 7. super strengh 8.steady hands 9.fast shooting (when holding two hand guns or sub machineguns ) 10.branch of sin (turn blood into a weapon ) Known conflicts 1. The 1st machine war 2. Hybread riots 3. The great Bug war 4. not found 5. Drug war 6. 1st vampire war 7. 2nd Veitnam war 8. Pokemon conflict 9. not found 10. 2nd vampire war 11. The capitol colony revalution 12. Operation crack down 13.level 7 clearance 14.level 7 clearance 15. level 7 clearance Category:Wolf Category:Marine Category:Father Category:Male Category:Married Category:Husband Category:Hero Category:Captain